


The dragon king

by orphan_account



Category: JYJ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4675601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoochun, son of a farmer from the village after the mountain, left his home to the capital of the kingdom, to try finally find his destined person.<br/>In his way, he find a person tied to a tree. Then he does the only reasonable thing, release the poor man.</p><p>“I released this very old creature, and now I have to take responsibility AU ”<br/>“I might be the reincarnation of your old enemy AU”<br/>slightly inspired by InuYasha</p>
            </blockquote>





	The dragon king

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is fruit of my rediscovery of Inuyasha. Kind of.  
> Also a fic to Yoochun enlistment.

There was this saying his grandfather used to say. Never wake the sleeping dragon. Yoochun used to think it was figurative. Like, dont seek problems, dont talk with strangers kind of thing. 

But there, taking care of an ancient monster, he knew that was not the case.

It all started when his parents decided he was old enough to go the capital alone. Deep down he knew that was their last hope of marrying him.

He would soon be in his mid twenties, and still haven't found his destined person, the soulmate, who would have his name in her body. In a small village like this, that meant he wouldn't find her anymore.

So he packed his few things, and left. It took him two days to take corage of leaving the borders of his county. And even more corage to enter the forest, following the river in the road that led to the capital.

One of the nights, moon high in the sky, he was searching a good tree to sleep between the roots, when he saw it. 

A young man sleeping, wearing what looked like very expensive clothes, tied to a giant tree. He had black straight hair covering the most beautiful face Yoochun had ever seen.

Yoochun ran for untie him, certain that that was a noble man, robbed by road thieves, and abandoned there, to die of hunger. Maybe the man would reward him, Yoochun thought. Maybe he was a son of a king, that would give him his a knight title in gratitude.

He carried the man and liked him improvised bed, giving him some water, in hope he would woke up.

\- Come on.. Wake up. -Yoochun felt the temperature in his cheeks. Cold. But thankfully, still alive. 

The boy coughed, trembling and twisting before finally, opening his eyes. Yoochun now was certain he had to be a prince.

\- Are you ok? I untied you.

Then he was surprised, being pinned to the tree. A great wind swept the meadow, making the boy's hair cover his face.

\- Bastard! Finally I can have my revenge!

Yoochun was taken aback by that. He saved the boy and now he was being attacked. Maybe that boy was the road thief and some good soul had tied him to call the authorities..

\- Hey! I saved you, please dont kill me. 

The grip in his neck become stronger.

\- Saved me? Saved me? - the boys face was really close - You sealed me in that tree, Micky. 

So that was it. He was being confused for someone. That was kind of common, since Yoochun looked so much with the average village man.

\- So, uhm... Mister Assassin, I think we have a misunderstanding here. I am not Micky. My name is Yoochun. From the Village after the mountain. 

For a moment Yoochun thought he did not convinced the boy. But then, he was released, falling in the ground, trying to breath.

\- Oh! Looking closely.. Sorry.. -the other’s face opened a bright smile -I should have noticed. I mean, no way I would overpower Micky so easily.

\- Who are you? - Yoochun reached for his bag. He just needed a moment of distraction and then he could run - I mean, why would you be tied to a tree? Are you a thief?

\- Thief? - he sounded offended. - Of course not. I am a king!

 

The king’s name was Jaejoong he learned. He was the king of the dragons, which Yoochun supposed was some kind of royal family, and the guy, Micky, was his enemy.

Jaejoong and Micky had had a duel in the forest, for some kind of motive he didn't understand. In some way, Micky that he learned was some kind of priest, had locked Jaejoong in that tree.

He was in a tavern, drinking with the handsome forest king. The story didn't make any sense in Yoochun’s mind, to be honest, but he was hearing everything, since the other was paying the drink.

\- This guy ! Left me in the forest for that many years! - He was really drunk now - But… Yoochunie, how could you break Micky’s seal? Are you a high priest too?

\- High priest? -Yoochun never laughed that much in his live - I am the son of a farmer. 

Jaejoong looked surprised. Then he started making theories, that Yoochun could have a secret ability to magic. Or that maybe his seal could only be broken for someone that looked exactly like Micky.

Or maybe you are his reincarnation? If there is dragons, there must be reincarnation.

 

He explained to Jaejoong he was going to the capital to find his other half. The one who he would marry. Whoever that was. Should be easy, according to his parents.

Since he didn't have other places to be, Jaejoong was following him. The explanation for his reasons to accompany him was even less reasonable than his parents explanations about finding a soulmate.

They were halfway to the capital, following the river, directions from strangers and scarce signalization in the road. The last time Yoochun had slept in a actual bed had been at almost a week, at home, and he was getting really tired of spending two whole hours to find a place to sleep that Jaejoong liked.

\- Lets find a hotel. -he said, as they entered a small city. 

\- Why? I said I hate being indoors. 

\- Because I want it? -Yoochun was annoyed. For some reason, Jaejoong thought he had to make what he liked.

\- But will you share the room with me? I dont like being alone.

He was going to mock him when he turned his head and saw the most cute pout of his live. How he could to deny something to Jaejoong? 

\- I dont like small beds. -Jaejoong said, when the lady in the hotel found them a room with two single beds. - There’s nothing better?

Yoochun gave a sorry look for the lady.

\- I have a room with a double bed. 

She found them a room in the ground floor, since Jaejoong said he didn't like stairs. She looked at them, smirking, before leaving .

Yoochun was really too tired to be ashamed of sharing a bed with a man and then just threw himself on the mattress and went to sleep.

 

It was in the middle of the night when he was awoken by a scream. He opened his eyes, only to see Jaejoong sited in the end of the bed, back turned to him.

\- No, not now, please. -Jaejoong was looking to his hands, looking 

\- Are you ok?

\- We need to get out of here. 

\- No way. Lets sleep.

\- I cant. I forgot today was new moon. I can't be in a human city today. Damn.

That, and the fact that Jaejoong’s hands were starting to become dragon hands, convinced Yoochun that, yeah, they needed to get out of that city.

Jaejoong was running at the front, in the dark road, going direct to the forest. Yoochun tried to follow him, which was very difficult, since the other’s legs, were now dragon legs as well.

\- Please dont fly. -Yoochun said, when two wings started to grow at Jaejoong’s back. - don’t go.

He stoped, turning around looking at Yoochun, that could barely see the two red eyes in the dark.

\- Dont go near me. Stay in a safe distance. -Jaejoong screamed again, when the wings growed a little more - I will talk to you in the morning.

That was the moment Yoochun, son of a farmer from the village after the mountain, found himself sleeping in a dark forest, just a few meter where a huge dragon was hunting.

He woke up feeling warm. A strange thing, since he was in a forest. There was a large tree trunk in ashes next to him. He smiled. Then he realised smiling because he next a dragon was not exactly a normal thing. Shouldn't he be scared?

Jaejoong, in his human form, was sleeping in the middle of the grass. Naked.

\- Jaejoong? -he called, without the touching the sleeping man. -

He was curled, only his back (and butt) showing. The only flaw in his skin was two scars. The places where the wings had growed the night before.

\- Hey, are you awake? -he gave him a little squeeze in the shoulder

Jaejoong woke up, turning and lying in his back. Yoochun flushed, since he never saw a naked body before (before his own, and his brother's)

But what really surprised him, and what made him gasp, was the mark in the chest. Not a scar this time, but a full sentence, in a language he couldn't understand.

A sentence that he saw so many times in his own body. Something he knew that only his true destined soulmate could have.


End file.
